Countdown to Extinction
by drunkenAustrian
Summary: The story of a man, his companions and the ever so sweet taste of self destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice in Hell**

**2025**

**Sankt Kathrein am Offenegg, formerly Austria, now Central European Confederation **

`` Stare, stare, staring at those wretched eyes of mine, those swollen tear sacks of mine, that what once was a handsome face. But now, after all those years of alcoholic abuse and ever-present overworking, I only remain a shadow of what once was. ´´, a man silently chuckled as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. `` Well, enough time spent with self-pity. I don't like it when people have to wait for me. ´´, he continued as he turned his body towards the exit of the toilette.

As the door opened, the man could adjust to his new surroundings, a rather fancy restaurant. It was kept in a somewhat modern style, but implemented many design choices that would mostly be seen in Austrian mountain huts, including the antlers of shot dear and furniture made out of a rougher wood. To his right was the bar of said restaurant, for the size of this establishment it was rather large. A keen gaze towards the railings of the bar showed him that their assortment of spirits was quite large. Intrigued he was, longing for the sweet taste of whisky in his mouth, but he knew that he still had enough bottles at home, and where there was money to save, he would do so.

Left of his current position, outside of the toilette that was, the dining room was located. In itself this part of the building was furthermore partitioned into three sectors. The first served as entry hall were guests could place their clothing and get salad from the buffet, further back was the second part were the actual dining room was. This room was divided into two halves, each one having tables ranging from smaller ones for only two guests to relatively large tables where a whole of ten people could eat. Not giving a damn about the third part, for it was the same as the second, the man walked straight to the right side of the alley and sat down.

His table was meant for two and in front of him sat another man. Black, combed hair downed his head, accompanied with green, piercing eyes. The onset of a freshly shaved beard marked the rest of his face. He looked up as the toilette-visitor returned to his seat and stared into his eyes before saying something: `` Took you long enough, did you shit out the whole fucking steak or what? ´´, he remarked with a grin.

The accused scratched his short, but dense beard and replied: `` Markus, you know me to well. But you just have to understand that I have a special relationship with the porcelain throne. Only there, you can have a real peace of mind. No distractions, no annoying people. Only you and your, hopefully charged, smartphone. ´´

Markus shook his head and giggled: `` Talking shit as always, just as I recall your old antics when you still served in the _Marine_, Erich. But I have to agree to your statement, toilettes are wonderful places if you wish for some time alone. ´´

`` Talking about the navy, have you finally made it to _Flottillenadmiral_? ´´, Erich asked as he took a sip from the glass of beer, which was to his right.

Markus put on a smile: `` Well, I could've but I got a much better position in a more international military project. ´´

Erich put down his beer, cracked his right knuckle and continued: `` So you left then? Who are you working for? Don't tell me that it is the fucking UN, those shiteaters proudly proclaim to be the saviour of the day, but never managed to do something effective. ´´

`` Your worries bring me to tears _Kamerad_, but no. I am not working for something political as the UN, I rather got involved into a joint naval research program where we develop weapons to fight those nasty, annoying sirens. ´´

Erich put on a smile: `` Let me guess then, this whole thing here is not to celebrate a long due reunion, but rather to get me to join this 'research group', am I right? ´´

Markus replied: `` Only half correct. I am not here to get you to join some boring research and development institute. I am here to give you a chance, a chance to once again do what you are best at. Annihilation. ´´

Erich continued with his smile: `` So you are telling that the _Marine _has forgiven me for my 'questionable' tactics? For only wanting to have victory over the sirens? ´´

Markus shook his head: `` Not really, you won't be working for the _Vaterland_ directly. We managed to come to a breakthrough in our development phase, creating something akin to the sirens. I can't tell you more right now, but what I can tell you is the following: You will be commanding these weapons of war. In this situation, no human lives are directly concerned so you are not bound by any international laws. You can act as you please, plan the operations the way you want and make enough sacrifices for kingdom come. ``, he paused as he took out an envelope from his jacket: `` All we want are results, to finally rid the seas of the siren plague. What do you say? ´´

As Markus made his little speech, Erich's face slowly gazed down into his alcoholic beverage. _I can command again? Wear myself down with the excitement of defeating the enemy? As much as I wanted to hide it, but this feeling, this need to triumph, it still ravages my mind. Booze can cover it up for a while, but it will arise again and again. _

Erich slowly began to giggle after giving his mind some time to think about the offer. He raised his head, donning a predatory gaze in his eyes. He faced his former comrade and said: `` Fine, you won me over. I will agree to these conditions, but there are two conditions: Firstly, I am free to choose part of my staff, secondly, I am allowed to drink during work hours. ´´

Markus smiled softly: `` This is the Erich I know. I will talk to my superiors about the first condition, the second one shouldn't be a problem since you will be having absolute power over your unit and won't be directly under the command of some kind of higher-ranking military commando. ´´

`` Delightful, so where do I have to sign? ´´

Markus shook his head: `` I don't have any papers with me right now, if you had refused, I just would have carried them with me for no reason at all. Nevertheless, now that you have agreed to join us, I whole heartedly welcome you to 'Azur Lane Incorporated'. You will get all the important stuff by mail in the following week, so you should have enough time to prepare for you journey and subsequent new living place. ´´

`` New living place you say? So where will I be stationed then? ´´, Erich inquired.

`` Well, the situation with the sirens has pretty much been dealt with in the Atlantic. Combined efforts with the navies of all European nations and the USN were to much even for their sci-fi weaponry. The situation though in the pacific is much direr, not only is the place larger than the Atlantic and they therefore can hide there much more easily, but also there is a lack of blue water navies with the Chinese not wanting to cooperate. ´´, Markus explained as he scratched the back of his head: `` And we still need a good chunk of the USN to keep the Atlantic safe, therefore Japan is pretty much left to their own devices. Thus, you will be travelling to a beautiful island in the pacific, where there is just so a state-of-the-art military base with minimal requirement of personnel so that we can keep the air lift to a minimum. ´´

Erich smiled: `` Fine by me, the last time I was at a warm beach was with my family, so some vacation will surely do me good. ´´

`` Talking about vacation in such a situation…. You truly jest, but if it's you, bringing the hammer down onto the enemy probably counts as vacation while sitting on your pension is hard work for you. ´´, he shook his head: `` To something different now, how is your distillery working out? I heard that full-on production started just now, how is it going to run without you then? ´´

`` Hmmm, as you said we shifted into higher gears with our production this year since our fruit plantations were steadily expanded over the last year, so that we now can use our production equipment to its limits. Concerning my absence, I have very competent people working there and as long as I can stay in contact with them over phone and mail, I can easily manage all the paperwork. ´´

`` Sounds good then, I too hope for the best since your _Himbeergeist _is truly delicious, but enough chit-chat, I think that our deserts are coming ´´

**A few days later **

**Erich's apartment, Graz**

`` So, that's it then…´´, Erich exhaled as he let go of the pen he held before. Said writing utensil quickly fell down to the table, landing atop of a heap of papers. In succession, Erich got up from his chair and stretched his sore body. He cracked his joints and walked over to the kitchen from his desk. Arriving there, opened a closet and got himself a cup which he filled with the coffee that he made for breakfast. After resting in the cattle for a few hours at least, the brew was warm no longer, but he made nothing out of it as he now only craved for the energising effect of caffeine.

`` Should have done this yesterday. After that impromptu good-bye party at the distillery I now feel like a kicked puppy, but no, my laziness concerning 'fill-out' work shines as always. ´´, he facepalmed: `` Hmmm, I need to be at Zeltweg tomorrow at exactly zero nine hundred. There a C-17 will take me and my men, thank Markus brokering that deal, to this wonderful and nameless pacific island. ´´

He took a sip from his coffee and wandered back into his personal office, where he placed the normally warm beverage in front of his keyboard. He booted the computer and after a few seconds of loading time, he logged in and accessed his mails. There he moved his cursor over an already read mail and opened a file that was attached to the mail. The file was a zipped folder, which contained various pictures. Erich opened the file with a swift, but decisive click. On his desktop now appeared a gallery of various pictures, showing what seem to be women of varying height, nationality and bodily features.

The man chuckled: `` Ship girls of all things….. Fight fire with fire then, well at least they are pretty. But there are more important things right now, in a few hours a van will arrive here in order to collect my personal belongings. So, I need to pack my shit now, wonderful another task that I could have done yesterday. Complaining though won't change things, I need to get shit going. ´´, he exhaled with an annoying tone. Suddenly another important detail shot through his head and muttered: `` Fuck, I need to pick up that bastard since he doesn't have car on his own, meaning that I have to get up even earlier. Simply fantastic, but I can't do anything about it. He is one of the best when it comes to administrating statistical data, so he will be vital for things as logistics and such. Also, he has to keep book for the distillery, so I need him even more. Back to work then. ´´

**The next day**

**Fliegerhorst Hinterstoisser, Zeltweg**

Slowly, but surely the amber liquid made its descent, caressing his oesophagus with a burning sensation. Following up, the alcohol found itself in the stomach of the man who just consumed it. A few seconds passed and the consumer could now feel a warm sensation that rose from within, making the all-so unbearable situation a bit more comfortable.

Markus clasped his hands together, steadily exhaled and said: `` Erich, when you asked for the right to choose your own staff, I thought that you were going to gather some of your old war buddies, not a rag tag crew of FUCKING ALCOHLICS! ´´

Erich just laughed it off: `` Hahahaha, foolish and short sighted as ever, my dear Markus. Those who you just dared to call useless alcoholics are some of the most competent people I have met over the years, let me introduce them to you. ´´

He pointed to the first of four individuals who were standing in front of the arguing pair. He was about 1.86 metres tall and had a relatively ripped built. Short, brown hair and a pair of blue eyes adorned his face. For the clothing department, he had chosen to wear a combination of jeans and a blue polo shirt. He smirked as Erich's finger wandered over to him and instead of having him doing the job, the man spoke for himself: `` Spare him your long tirades. ´´, he turned towards Markus: `` Guten Tag, I go by the name of Jakob, former member of the Kampfschwimmer, discerned drinker and foremost also the younger brother of my dearest Erich here. ´´

Markus scratched his bear: `` Hopefully this is not the only exception, go on then time is money. ´´

`` Little brother, trying to steal the show again? Well, not important and as time is really imperative at the moment I will try to cut to the chase. That gentleman over there with the slim build, black hair, brown eyes and stylish combo of white shirt and black jeans is my dear accountant Alexander. Without him my distillery wouldn't have been able to produce and sell even half which we eventually did. He is a master with numbers, statistics and tables. ´´

The man in question made a sarcastic bow for the introduction's sake after Erich's short description. Markus eyed him with a sharp gaze, commenting: `` And? Nothing more to add, I think there is something very distinctive about him, right before my eyes. ´´

Erich chuckled: `` Well, he has a bit of a drinking problem, but we all do, don't we? ´´

Markus shook his head: `` Erich, in the span of a few minutes he just emptied half a bottle of wine. And the wine was from a goddam plastic bottle! ´´

`` Oi mate, says the one who just a good, small bottle of brandy. ´´, Alexander interjected.

Markus grimaced: `` The only reason for me to do so, was this rag tag crew. So, don't you dare putting the blame on me. ´´, he sighed: `` But who cares, the big boys up there gave you permission and so it shall be. Just continue go on Erich with the formalities. ´´

Erich smirked: `` So it shall be then, the beautiful Gopnik to your right is Dima. True to his title, he likes to drink and always wears a variation of his favourite track suit. Recently immigrated from Russia, he served as an advicer under my command in the navy after the Central European Confederation was formed. ´´

The bald man just nodded in accordance.

`` And there is the last one, likes to drink, but likes smoking even more. Gregor, also known as "Der Aschenbecher". He is a jack of all trades when it comes to the art of war, former mercenary and expert at deception. ´´

True to his name, during the whole five minutes of the introduction, said man smoked through three cigarettes. Upon realizing that he was just being introduced, he smirked with a lit cigarette in his mouth and motioned a pistol with his fingers, which he consequently fired at a general direction. Markus shook his head for a last time and quickly went through the next important things in his head before speaking up: `` Well, nice to meet you all, but for me we will have to spare it. Your plane is leaving soon, see the Globemaster behind me? ´´, he asked as he pointed towards the plane in question. After Erich's men nodded, he continued: `` Take your personal luggage and head over there, the vans that collected your not easily transportable things already loaded everything into containers that are now in the plane. Any questions? ´´, Markus hoped everything was clear, but one could never know.

None of them voiced that there were still unclear conditions and began to walk over to the plane. Halfway in, Jakob reared his head back and asked Erich: `` Not coming bro? ´´

Erich smirked: `` Well, Markus needs me for something. Won't take long. ´´ Erich turned back his head towards said man and went on: `` So, what was so important? ´´

`` Two things. Firstly, I hope that everything here is clear with our Kampfschwimmer about the experimental phase of the operation, this is a critical phase as it could pretty much expand our operational capabilities in the sector and keep a part of the armaments sector happy as they will have a lot of profit with producing those combat suits. ´´, Erich gave his friend a nod of agreement.

`` Secondly, there is a small change of plans. We are currently working on something that is called "Priority Research", this project aims to create ships that never actually were build. In essential they are much harder to create than normal girls, but in exchange allow us to make much more modifications and increase their combat ability. On of those girls is currently on the plane waiting for you. She is a bit shy and so on, calls you "Aruji-dono" or some shit. Don't know what that means and don't care. Her name is Ibuki, a heavy cruiser of Japanese descent. As I mentioned before she is a bit shy, so don't overdo it until you are at the base where she can get away from the trouble. ´´

Erich chuckled: `` Fine, fine I will do my best. Good luck for all the things that will be troubling you in the next week. Good bye, Markus. ´´, he said as he walked towards the plane. Boarding was done quickly as it gets since there were no security checks and such, at least some trust they gave him. Upon entering the plane Erich realised that it was relatively cramped inside the plane despite the huge interior oft it. `` Seems like all the shit we took with us is taking up more space than expected, but one can hardly survive without good booze and traditional Styrian food in this mad world. Hmmm, I know where my mates are since they are already making a bit of a ruckus, but where is that girl? By the lack of verbal sexual harassment, I can take it for granted that they haven't met her yet. ´´

Suddenly, a subtle voice called out from behind one of the containers: `` Ahhhh, ehm A-Aruji-dono, you're a-ahm loyal s-servant Ibuki is here for service. ´´

Erich turned immediately towards the origin of the voice: `` Gal, I don't really care what you are calling me as long as it is original. But the words that just left your mouth were definitely implanted by the mad man named Markus. ´´ His eyes continued to follow her every moment as she stepped outside of the shadows provided by the containers.

She was beautiful by all standards, slim but sporty stature, still supporting a respective rack. But there were a some more interesting features, blue hair, heterochromia and horn like appendages on her head. _A freak finds a freakish looking woman, classy as ever. _Erich further lamented in his head as she stepped closer to him. In the blink of an eye, she made a traditional bow towards the man.

`` A-Aruji-dono, from now on this l-lowly Ibuki will do her b-best. ´´, still in a slippery tone she said.

Erich shrugged his shoulders at the gesture: `` Fine by me. ´´, he studied her for a second time and instantly the sword to her left jumped into his mind: `` Tell me, do you like sword fighting? ´´

`` A-ahem, Aruji-dono I practise as it is my duty, but by no means this unworthy Ibuki is well versed in it and thus still needs a lot of training. ´´, she replied.

Erich smirked: `` Well, I fancy myself a HEMA amateur, so maybe we can have a battle or two at the base. ´´

`` B-but Aruji-dono- ´´

`` Cut the crap, your words will not change anything here. I like fighting, like the risk, like the adrenalin and the action. If I didn't, I wouldn't have joined the military. Any questions? ´´

`` N-no, Aruji-dono…´´, she mumbled.

Erich gave her a thumbs up and motioned her to follow him. Accordingly, she walked behind him along the rows of containers. Each one of them contained various personal items of Erich and his compatriots, mostly things like all their clothing, furniture and electronic devices, but also belongings like a sizable copper distillery or a heap of Austrian processed meat specialties.

`` Things work a bit different with me compared to your normal naval officer. Back in my old days with the Central European Confederation Navy I was well known for my direct, but out-of-box approach to problems, so don't expect conventional actions from me when it comes to this whole ordeal. You can spare the formalities if you like, if not fine by me too, I am not really someone who will give you a moral codex to live by. But there are two things to remember: Firstly, as long as you achieve your mission parameters, the rules I have just formerly outlined will stay intact. The moment I feel that someone will endanger the success of an operation, appropriate measures will be taken. Secondly, this is more of a tip of mine towards all ships here, I advise you to not become overly attached. I need to make this clear, war will eventually require sacrifices and even at best a few of you girls will most likely die, so I want to make this clear from the beginning. ´´, he commented.

Ibuki surprisingly nodded her head and complied with a surprisingly stoic tone: `` I understand the gravity of the situation Aruji-dono, but their sacrifices will not be in vain. ´´

Erich smiled at her words, reminded him of the book about the First Siren War and the impact of morale on it that he wrote: `` Making martyrs out of the dead, raising them to the status of war-saints, while silently masking the steps which led to them loosing their lives in the first place and turning on the propaganda machine against a truly not human enemy gave the people quite a frenzy and helped our cause. But we can discuss such matters as the principles of war a later time. For now, I will share a drink with my mates, but I must warn you. Things tend to go overboard with us five and considering that the other girls will eventually arrive a day after us you can bet your sweet ass that we will be continuing this at the base like a real beach party. ´´

Ibuki blushed in a red tone as she heard term "sweet ass", since she, captured in her self-awareness, immediately projected the words onto herself. `` Ahh, Aruji-dono please d-don't f-fill me with ss-such sinful thoughts….´´, she mumbled.

Despite her low voice, Erich heard every word of it and scratched his head while shaking his head. Never had he met a person like her, from his viewpoint this would definitely become an interesting journey. He contemplated about making real advances towards her, just to gauge his playing field, but for now he decided to let it go as she would be dealing with enough shit in the next 48 hours. For Erich did not intend to do as Markus pleaded him for her sake, partying for them meant only one essential thing: Going all out.

Finally reaching his friends, Erich instantly drew a distinct smile on his face. He curled up his lips and eyed them with an impression that one would normally call a "rape face", but in situations such as these it only meant one and that was the imminent abuse of alcoholic beverages. His compatriots followed suit, forming faces similar to his in order to confirm his proposal. The only one out of place was the timid Ibuki, for she understood nothing of it.

Erich turned to her: `` Hush, hush little Ibuki, I think it is time to go for bed to you. You really don't want to be part of this without a collage degree in drinking. ´´

``B-but Aruji-dono, I don't understand… ´´

Her timid voice immediately drew the crew's attention onto her, she was eyes by curious gazes, but most of them were only interested to get her drunk and see what would happen. Erich, unclear of how those girls react to the nectar of live and not wanting to see his weapons of war defiled by those degenerates, decided to exclude her from this scheme. How long this exclusion would last, the mad man could not tell, since he, once drunken enough, would order her to join the drinking. Nevertheless, the less exposure she got, the better it was for her fragile being.

`` Keep ya' dicks in your god forsaken pants, you lecherous dogs! ´´, he turned to the girl: `` Ibuki, go to the other end of the plane, make yourself comfortable, plug in some earphones and do your best to ignore what will surely happen right now! Any questions? ´´

Ibuki shook her head and wandered off as Erich told her. Having finished his business, he walked over to his somewhat disappointed friends. He took a bottle of beer from the fridge that was conveniently placed near the group and took a seat. Jakob was the first to speak up: `` Brother, why are you always ruining my chances? ´´

`` Your chances? A snowball's chance in hell! I would have taken her! ´´, Gregor interrupted.

Jakob stood up and walked over to the former mercenary: `` Bastard. You wanna have a fight or something?! ´´

Suddenly, a third man joined the banter: `` Ahahahahaha, I am laughing my ass off here! She wouldn't have taken any of you! The first one reeks of booze and sweat, while the other one gives you lung cancer with only his odour! Of course, she would have taken me, the always stylish and joyous one here around: ME! ´´

While the trio started a real argument over there, Erich sat down besides Dima whom he asked: `` And? What is your statement, describing this situation? ´´

The Gopnik scoffed: `` Da, I couldn't care less. My Babushka told me to not fight over women, the right one will seek you on her own and you won't have to battle for her. ´´, the Russian paused for a moment: `` And I have already found her comrade. ´´, he said as he looked at his bottle of Vodka and took a sip from it.

`` Hmmm, I have to hand it to you my friend: Worries you will never have. ´´, Erich mused at his friends' words before standing up to interrupt the already escalating argument in front of him: `` Listen up faggots! All your words and attempts will be in vain, for I only have to snap my fingers and that girl will be all over me! So instead of fighting over things that are simply unreachable, we should come together and drink! ´´

His well-crafted words brought the three man back to their senses, while snickering about the girl, the soon had to accept the fact that Erich would rather abuse his position before handing her over to one of them. Once he was given some kind of military hardware, the commander was very reluctant to hand it over to someone different.

`` Fine you party buster. ´´, Gregor muttered as he got back to his seat in order to consume his beer.

Before anyone could voice more complaints, the voice of the pilot resounded through the speakers: `` Good day ladies and gentlemen, today you will have your flight Azur Airways, property of the international military development project called Azur Lane. We will fly directly to the new command base in the south east pacific, the flight will approximately take 16 hours, so make yourself comfortable, have a few drinks from the fridge, but for gods sake don't overdo it and if you have to puke, you would be well advised to do it in the toilets. Otherwise I wish an enjoyable flight with Azur Airways. ´´

``Hmmm, cheeky bastard that one, but they have to take what they are being offered. Even though the seating accommodations leave a lot to be desired, this flight can't even begin to be compared to the one we had to Egypt, what do you think Jakob? ´´, Erich mused.

Jakob just shook his head: `` Don't even start with that one. Not only were the seats completely cramped up, the ran out of beer to make the flight at least a bit tolerable, but no, for some fucking reason the plane was full of simple-minded morons who could not shut the fuck up! I like drinking and fooling around, but even I have the fucking decency to not do so in a fucking, filled to the brim, airplane. Luckily, we won't be having that problem here, the only one besides us here in the interior is that cute girl and she won't definitely cause verbal annoyance. ´´

Suddenly the might jet engines of the mighty transportation plane roared to live and began to accelerate the jet towards the sky. Few seconds and many metres of runway later, the plane took off and went into the direction of their new home for unforeseeable time.

**Several hours into the flight **

`` Hah that was reliev-*burp*-ing ´´, Erich commented as he walked out of the toilette.

`` Oi mate! You aren't gonna puke on us here or did you already lose your stomach in the freaking shitter? ´´, his little brother provoked him lightly.

Of course, Erich's inflated ego could not take this kind of insult and he slowly walked over to Jakob. While he was severely provoked, Erich tried to do his intoxicated best to not show the flames of over dramatical rage, which he harboured for his brother right now. Surely, he came closer to the group of drunkards who were about continue with the drinking, he couldn't tolerate that after being provoked that much.

Suddenly, the commander drew a pistol from underneath his light bomber jacket and pointed it at his little brother: `` Listen up you little shit, I'll have you know that I am the best drinker in this plane and beyond of it! Puke? You make me laugh! Tell me, who was the one who lost their fucking game in the last Dorffest we went to? Who puked into the garden of some fucking stranger? Not me, but you! So, you better take these ludicrous words back before I hijack this plane and commit some nine eleven shit or so! ´´

Gregor laughed his ass off: `` Ahahahahaha, completely getting out of control, typical Erich shit! Get that pea shooter back from where you took it and drink another beer with us. ´´

Erich shook his head: `` Normally I would have just shot the gun in the air in order to prove that it was legitimately firing 9mm, but on an airplane that would be a rather idiotic move. But don't you dare insult my cute little Glock 26, that baby is easily concealed but will still ruin your day if you dare to get into my way. ´´

Meanwhile Alexander finished the beer which he previously opened when Erich came back from the toilette: `` Ahhhh, all in one go. Nevertheless, of what just happened, I still can't believe that nearly killed a mugger after he tried to steal the saddle of your bike. Could you reiterate? ´´

Erich smirked and walked towards the groups of compatriots, taking the seat which, he left when he had to go piss out the already consumed beer. Upon reaching the rather comfortable seat, Erich moved his hand towards the refrigerator and got himself a bottle of Puntigamer beer. He quickly opened the bottle with his bottle opener/cork screw and took a few sips from his hoppy beverage before replying: `` You see, a few days before that happened, I had my former saddle nicked. Shit happens, I accepted it and my live went on. Meaning that I bought I new one and fixated it with some steel ropes. Fast forwards a few days, I come back from whatever shit I was doing back then and see that level one crook trying to get away with my saddle without realising that I put it in place with some extra steel cables. Overflow with absolute rage about his indecency, but also idiocy I used the umbrella that I hade with me and changed into rampage mode. Police luckily never found out tho, beat him down, called and ambulance and pissed off. Luckily that was in somewhere well hidden, otherwise witnesses might have been a problem. ´´

`` That sounds like you. ´´, Dima added after taking a sip.

`` Well after being falsely kicked out of the navy for using the "wrong" tactics and general strategies despite proving my way of war with unravelled success, I guess there is quite a lot of pent up frustration in this normally relaxed body. But I should rejoice, this position here will give me a lot of chances to get rid of these pent-up emotions. ´´, Erich smirked back.

Dima then asked: `` So if those ship girl things would fail at a given mission or act in a similar way that thief from before, how would you react then? Beat them up with an umbrella? ´´

Erich shook his head: `` No, no, of course not. I wouldn't be able to damage them even slightly with my puny human strength, they are built to battle the sirens, not to be beaten into hospital by a cynic mad lad. If they prove to be unable to fulfil their mission parameters, they will be replaced accordingly. ´´, he turned his head towards Jakob: `` Or you could also lend me your special combat suit, that thing was also built to go up against the enemy. ´´

Jakob negated: `` Won't happen bro, that baby is firstly my suit and just like you refused to share before I will not give it to anyone. Secondly that suit was specially tailored after my body, so it wouldn't even function with you inside it. ´´

Gregor peeked up in curiosity: `` So you have been testing that thing already, tell how does it feel like? ´´

`` To keep it short that little thing of technology is absolutely amazing. The amount of strength and speed that you gain are ludicrous compared what is normally possibly for a human. I can not only run as fast at a truck, but also hit like one. I mean easily shattering concrete walls and such shit. Only downside of the whole ordeal is the mental taxation that things makes you endure, since your reflexes also have to be pumped up. Though talking about all this anti siren equipment, Gregor tell me how it was when you actually met one of those things on the beaches of Lignano? ´´

Gregor scratched his front after remembering that peculiar moment of his life, such misery could only be dealt with through immediate intoxication. Therefore, the man grabbed the beer to his right side and emptied it quickly, before quickly downing a small bottle of Jägermeister afterwards. He looked back up after his little operation, scratched his front again and said: `` You really want to hear this again? Fine by me then. So, one day I was out, strolling along Ligano's wonderfully cramped beaches, of course drunken and smoking some cigarettes. But suddenly I found a beauty solemnly standing hip-deep in the water of the sea. I extinguished my cigs's and walked over to her, starting some small talk and offering her a drink at the beach bar. She accepted my offer; we shared some booze and quite a bit of fun. Until she told me her name: Purifier. I quickly realized that she was a freaking siren and that her pale skin now actually made a lot of sense. She realized that I had realized and gave me a kiss on the cheek for "shits and giggles", her own words mind you, and suddenly left. ´´

`` I would have banged her. ´´, Alexander interjected.

`` Sure you would have, a massive degenerate like you would probably even fuck some furries. ´´, Gregor chuckled.

`` Huh, you wanna start something here?! Want to know how a broken glass bottle feels thrust up your ass? ´´, Alexander replied as he stood up and grabbed the beer bottle which formerly emptied in an offensive grip.

Erich in the meantime was quick to act and drew his Glock 26 a new: `` Shut it you freaking mongrels, no fighting on this plane right now. We will now put our differences aside and do something that has been long overdue. Men, look at yourself! What are we even doing here?! These hours up until now we haven't done shit, only drank a few beers and have been bickering about the most idiotic shit! This calls for drastic measures, thus, as your appointed leader, I shall initiate Directive 23! ´´

For a few seconds the whole group besides Erich was shocked by this order, Directive 23 was one of the more vicious drinking schemes they had in their bag. Jakob, after hearing his mad brothers order, turned his head towards him and said: `` Bro, you really want do that? Combining the rage inducing game of UNO with copious amounts of alcohol has never been a good idea, the last time we did that you nearly set someone's car on fire because he dared to counter your +2 card with his. ´´

Erich put his Glock back into the interior of his bomber jacket: `` It needs to be done, there is no doubt about it! Has everyone here read the little pamphlet that I sent you via email yesterday? ´´, he asked the group.

Gregor raised his hand: `` I may have read it, but most likely already forgotten. ´´

Alexander added: `` Haven't opened my account since we had your goodbye party at the distillery. ´´

Dima said with a straight face, but with the vodka bottle seemingly empty: `` What is email? ´´

Erich shook his head in pure denial, for now he had to explain the rules of Directive to them: `` Shit, then I will make it short for you idiots. Does everyone of you know how to play UNO? ´´, he asked and the whole group nodded in accordance: `` Fine, that makes it a lot easier. Directive 23 is a variant of UNO which belongs to a whole series of 50 Directives Jakob and I have created in order to make frivolous nights even more exciting. Directive 23 plays like this: Every time you can't play a card onto the table because you either don't have a matching colour or number and therefore have to draw, you drink a sip. When someone plays a +2 card you have to take two sips, +2's can be stacked upon each other, so if the chap whose turn it was before countered a +2 with another +2, you drink four sips, this effect can be stacked ad infinitum. When you get a wild card, you cannot only choose a colour, but also what kind of beverage your opponents have to drink, for the wild cards with a +4 the same rules as for the +2's apply. Reversal cards work as they do normally. Any questions? ´´

`` Are you sure about actually doing that? This might end in more than just fooling around? ´´, Gregor tried to be the voice of reason.

Erich just shook his head with a smirk as he pulled an UNO deck from his trousers: `` Never felt surer about something. Believe me when I say that this will definitely make the situation here a lot funnier, as for the beverage that we will be consuming, just for this occasion I have acquired a batch of hazelnut liquor! Goes down like water, but has enough of a punch for it to not be boring! ´´

With no further objections, the whole group of semi-maniacs sat down on the floor of the plane in a circle. They knew that this kind of game could escalate very easily, but exactly that was the reason for their compliance; they had nothing to lose in this situation, the long flight would have been boring otherwise. Erich quickly shuffled the cards and dealt everyone a hand of seven cards, after doing so he placed the remaining cards onto the floor and flipped the top card of said remaining deck upside down, revealing a green seven.

`` Looser deals and dealer begins! ´´, Erich announced as he placed a green three onto the green seven.

**One hour later**

`` Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk….´´, Alexander exclaimed as her hurriedly made his way over to the toilette, nearly tripping over one of several empty bottles of hazelnut liquor in his drunken stupor, which lay on the floor. He clearly had enough.

Meanwhile, the rest of the pack were laughing their asses of, for the first victim of this drinking session appeared before them. Though united in banter, each of them expressed it differently: While Gregor rolled on the floor laughing at his dismay, Erich and his little brother gave each other a fist bump as they hollered from amusement, only the reserved Russian Dima chuckled in a more civilized way.

`` The first victim of this lot has now appeared, one down, three more to go. ´´, said Jakob in a serious tone, following up he added in a not so sober tone: ``Though, I ahhm, ahhh yes, I have to s-say that he was quite unluck w…with his cards. ´´

Gregor threw his cards into the lot: `` W-woint be as funny as it was without him, one person missing, less opportunities to drink. ´´, he turned to Erich: `` Boss, why don't you invite that sweet girl to join us? ´´

The naval commander stood up as Gregor uttered his suggestions and walked over to the fridge, taking out a bottle of cold soda water. After having emptied the bottle, he staggered back to his friends to reply: `` Gotta h*hicup*ydrate yourself, otherwise we won't be able to continue this at the base. You wanted something Gregor? ´´

`` Listen when somebody talks, you motherfucker. So, like uhm why don't you get that girl to join us since Alex is now out of da game? ´´, Gregor flipped him back.

``Oi mate, just repeating would've been enough, no need to insult your friend. ´´, he scratched his head: `` Hmmm, I promised Markus that I would keep her away from such things…But why the hell not? ´´

`` **Ibuki!**´´, the man hollered as he ran over to where he assumed the girl to be.

Few minutes later and a few alcoholic beverages later, the drunkard returned. Doing so while holding her bridal-style and screaming: `` Fuckers over there, get the lady a glass for the booze and deal her some cards instead of Alex's place. ´´

Ibuki though looked not as thrilled as her commander did, one would rather say that she was quite overwhelmed with the situation. Her face also gave away a look of massive embarrassment, never had any one touched her like this, let alone her commander. Thus she spoke in a startled voice: `` A-Aruji-dono, w-what are y-you doing…..´´

`` Nothing to worry my dear, we won't rape you or anything like some of those cultural enrichments back in the old days. No, one of our good friends here just had to go to the shitter, since he consumed a bit too much good'ol hazelnut liquor and now has to say goodbye to his dinner meal. Right now, we are one person short and I can't really ask the freaking pilot to join our session. Therefore, my dear mate Gregor brought up the idea of inviting you here in order to play UNO with us! ´´, Erich replied.

Jakob interrupted: `` Inviting? Bro, you fucking abducted that girl. ´´

`` Papperlapapp, you stop talking shit about my proven methods of invitation. ´´, Erich countered.

Ibuki then was the one to speak: `` B-but Aruji-dono, I don't even know how to play this game…´´, she more or less whispered at the moment.

Erich shook his head as he placed her down onto the chair where Alexander formerly sat: `` I will just teach you the rules, the game's really simple, perfect for playing it with booze, you know? ´´

Ibuki was about to voice her concerns again, but the commander cut her off again, this time in order to explain the rules to her. The whole process of explaining the advanced rules, including the liquor took him about five minutes. With her advanced memory modules, Ibuki was able to memorize all the rules without any effort and was thus ready to play the game. Since Alexander lost the last round and he wasn't in the best position to the deal the cards right now, most likely having fallen asleep on the toilet, Erich acted again as the dealer.

A few minutes and few shots into the game, it quickly developed into a battle of minds between Erich, the solemn Russian Dima and the heavy cruiser Ibuki. Ibuki had shown incredible situational awareness during the former games and proved to be very adapt at using action cards. Compared to her, Dima could not be brought to show any kind of emotion during the game, reading him was impossible for her. Up to now though, Erich still racked in most of the wins. Combining unfair luck, most likely rigged cards and him actively trying to eliminate his opponents by stacking action cards onto them, the commander was often the first one to exclaim "Uno". The games continued for more then an hour until Gregor and Jakob dropped out in succeeding order from acute alcoholic intoxication and the imminent compulsion to puke, thus leaving only Ibuki, the Russian and Erich.

Playing the game did not only reveal Ibuki tactical prowess, but also that she as a ship girl could actually get drunk. In this state, her demeanour changed quite a bit. Gone was the shy and insecure girl, now replaced by someone who was a bit more aggressive, resulting in her claiming Erich's shoulder as her dedicated place to lean upon. This change of location meant that he could easily see her cards and she his, therefore she involuntarily dropped out for repeatably spying on her opponent. All in all, including what happened before, resulted in Erich and Dima being the last players in the game.

`` Looks like it has again come to this, my dear friend. ´´, Erich said to him with a competitive gaze in his eyes.

Dima replied: `` Indeed comrade, we are the last men standing. Our battle shall be worthy of legends. ´´

Ibuki broke the tension and interrupted as she slowly rubbed her head against Erich's shoulder: `` Hmmm, ahhhh Aruji-dono…. ´´

`` Oi, girl wat'ya doing? Getting horny from all that stuff or what? ´´, Erich interjected as he looked at her lightly blushed face that was now inching closer to him with every moment. Quit stunned by her recently developed boldness and his intoxication, the commander was able to react in a timely manner as the flushed girl entered his private sphere. But the deed of unsurmountable boldness never followed up. Her movements were interrupted by Dima slamming a +4 wild card onto the table.

`` 4 shots. Hazelnut Liquor. Colour, red. ´´, he sternly said.

Erich turned his gaze from the surprised expression of Ibuki in order to face his opponent's fury. A smile grew upon Erich's face as he took the bottle of Hazelnut Liquor and four shot glasses. With swift motions, he filled them up with approximately 4 cl of liquor per glass. Following up, he eyed his friend with a challenging look: `` My dear friend, just be aware of it, I don't tend to forget these kinds of things. ´´

Then with lighting motion, Erich grabbed the first shot glass and threw its content down his throat. Only taking seconds, the whole deed was done and he had emptied all four shot glasses. `` My turn. ´´, he commented with a sweet fragrance of hazelnut leaking out of his mouth. He studied his cards well and slowly began to laugh. Dima eyed him with a slight foreshadowing of what might come next. Was it a +2? He could counter that with a +2 of his own. Also, a +4 wild card? No, he would have used it when he played his. A feeling of dread overcame him when he counted the cards, which Erich held in his hands. Two.

`` Don't freaking tell me…´´, he muttered in Russian.

`` Leck! Mich! Am Arsch! ´´, Erich hollered as he threw a red skip card onto the playing field and then immediately followed up with a red seven. `` I fucking won! Remember what said at the beginning? ´´

`` First one with three wins, wins in total…..´´

`` That's right! My third win! Master of drunken disaster prevails over his foes again! ´´, his tone slowly died down: `` Now, after this has been resolved, we should get a good portion of sleep so that we can continue the drunken blaze at the base with all the goodies I have ordered them to install! ´´

Dima smiled at him: `` So comrade, you are going to spoil us with cocktails and barbecue again? ´´

Erich gave him a sloppy thumbs up as he stood up and walked over to one of the luxurious first-class seats which he had arranged for them to installed to make the flight a lot more comfortable. Erich slumped his body down into the seat with a few sloppy movements, but then instantly began to fiddle around with the control panel of the seat in order to transform it into a bed. After having managed to do exactly that, he let his body do the rest. Erich's eyes slowly shut close and his mind was quick to enter the world of dreams. Only a few seconds after he fell asleep, a suspicious figure walked closer to his drunk body and safely slipped into the bed besides him.

**Eight hours later**

`` What in the name of fucking Christ was that dream? My family would call the police if they ever were to find out about the things that go on in my head. Well, everyone has their preferences, mine just tend to be fucked up. ´´, he shrugged with his shoulders as he slowly looked at the figure sleeping besides him. Furthermore, he started to be aware of a certain numbness in his left arm, indicating that his arm was currently being squeezed by something.

`` Hmmm….. ´´, he looked down along the line of his left shoulder and soon found that his left arm was squeezed in between the breasts of Ibuki, who thought that removing her clothes was a very good idea in this kind of situation. As his gaze wandered along, he quickly found it to be locked onto her cleavage.

`` Nice. ´´, he commented: `` Seems like this girl has a very wild side to her once she gets drunk, but who am I to complain about that. ´´, he shrugged.

While still keeping a low voice with his talking, Erich's words were still enough to wake the girl up. Ibuki slowly opened her eyes, the first thing for her to identify was her commander who now wore a smug expression. Her internal processors were quick to analyse the situation: She was in his bed, holding his arm between her breasts and not wearing anything besides underwear. Her circuits were overheating in a rapid manner and her body reacted by tainting her cheeks in a strong reddish tone. An unbecoming situation like this one, for her at least, led to Ibuki making a decision which, if viewed onto by an objective perspective, made everything even worse. She hugged Erich's arm even tighter and shut her eyes.

Erich giggled: `` Hmmm, a bit needy aren't you, my dear? ´´

His words made her finally realise the consequences of aforementioned move and she quickly let go of his arm while sloppily stumbling out of his bed. The anthropomorphised ship landed on her bare butt, which was only covered by her black, not so conservative, underwear. She didn't dare to look into his and quickly uttered: `` A-ar-aruji-dono! I-I can e-explain! ´´

He smirked: `` What is there to explain, last night was quite the show. Haven't seen and felt things like that-´´, he was about to finish when Ibuki couldn't take the shame any longer and darted off to where she most likely dropped her clothes.

``-when playing UNO with my mates. Why did she dart off? I wonder what she thought I meant? ´´, he sarcastically asked himself. `` Well, just laying in my make shift bed here won't do anything good. Time to wake those wankers up. ´´

Erich threw the blanket off of his half naked buddy and continued by turning his lower half towards the edge of the bed. Getting up with a quick motion, the man went over to where he expected his crew to. Naturally Erich couldn't be bothered to put on his clothes for such a menial and short task, so he closed in on them in his all-time proven look of boxer shorts and nothing else. Inching closer, he found the carcass like body of his brother Jakob laying on the floor.

`` Looks more like coma than sleep to me….´´, he shrugged: `` Welp, wake up time is still wake up time. ´´

Erich took the smartphone which he put in between the elastic waistband and his body, then proceeded by unlocking it with his annoyingly long pass code. Having access, Erich selected the music player app and searched for the right track. Having found what he was looking for, he pressed the play button with a sadistic smile. Out of nowhere a remix of unidentifiable voices, resembling the starting noises of an old engine, erupted out of the phone's speaker.

Jakob jumped up, blood shot eyes starring at Erich: `` Fucking New Kids, really? ´´

Erich just smiled at him and said: `` No time for whining, I bet that we are going to land in like one hour or so. Get a grip on your appearance so that you don't look like a zombie in front of the ladies. ´´

Heeding his brothers' words without further bickering, Jakob took off into the direction of the toilette room in order to fix his looks. Erich though was sure that his little brother would need the assistance of a whole styling team in order to get it fixed. While Jakob's hangover was visually very apparent, Erich refrained from telling him about the phalli that were all plastered over his face. Somebody had some fun with the black marker.

Leaving this situation to its own devices and not further wasting thoughts on it, Erich went on with his wake-up trip. To his surprise, he found the remaining drunkards sitting before a table and trying to handle the excess of last night. Erich smirked and walked over: `` So, not handling the booze all to well? ´´

Gregor spoke up first: `` Fuck you and your stupid games. ´´, he muttered as he lit up his cigarette.

Alexander on the other hand was fighting fire with fire: `` I just need a repair beer and then we can get on with further drinking. ´´

Erich chuckled: `` You know that this will just postpone the effects? ´´

`` Fuck you too….´´, Alexander bickered, while Erich laughed it off.

Dima on the other hand remained silent, arms crossed, sitting in a chair and with a shadow looming over his eyes. Erich got curious and inched closer to the Russian, quickly figuring it out. `` That fucker is still sleeping? In that position? ´´

Gregor shook his head: `` We found him like that, apparently slept like this the whole night. We tried to wake him up, but nothing worked. ´´

`` Let me help you then. ´´, Erich said with a smile as he walked over to the fridge. He opened it and took out a jar of pickles. He proceeded with taking one of the pickles out of the glass jar and then walking back over to his crew. Following up with the next step in his plan, he held the still dropping pickle under Dima's nose who suspiciously took a noticeable sniff. Next moment, to everyone's but Erich's surprise the Gopnik quickly woke up and proceeded by eating the pickle.

`` Works every time. ´´, Erich commented.

Gregor face palmed while shaking his head: `` I wont even ask….´´

While Erich tried to explain it to Gregor, without the former asking, and Alexander finishing his beer, Jakob returned from the toilette. His face somewhat fixed and the penis removed to his best abilities, he walked over to them wearing his Tropentarn Uniform and military boots. Erick smirked at the look of his little brother: `` Why so formal? When I brokered a deal with the higher ups, I got them to agree with me that we shouldn't have a formal dress code. ´´

Jakob threw his words off: `` All my other stuff is packed in the containers and compared to your Navy stuff this is actually comfortable. ´´

`` Well I got to agree with you on that subject, I can't be bothered to wear that in a tropical environment. Next topic, any of you saw Ibuki running around here? ´´

Jakob raised his right hand and answered: `` Someone locked themselves up in the women's toilette so I bet she is in there. ´´

Erich shrugged his shoulders: `` Fine by me, as long as she buckles up before the landing procedure. I don't want her flying around like some fucking rag doll when the pilot tries to land on that quite short run way. ´´

`` What did'ya do to mess her up like that, commander? ´´, Gregor interjected with a smirk.

`` You should ask her; she was to one snuggle up to me. But there are more important things to talk about. I have made a change of plans, before we continue with the drinking, we need to unload all the shit. I took a look at the map and there is quite the distance between the run way and our new homes. Basically, we will do that like this: Jakob, Alex and Dima will load everything onto the two trucks waiting for us at the run way, secure the freight and then drive it to this location. ´´, he handed them a map before continuing: `` Gregor will look for some of the staff members that have time to spare for the hauling. Unlike us, all of them wear a standardised uniform, so it should be easy to find them. While you are doing these things, I will go to the command building to get our keys and set some things up. Any questions? ´´, he looked at his men.

Having received none at all he continued: `` Wunderbar! So, it shall be done, if everything's going smooth, we will get that done in a jiffy! ´´


	2. Chapter 2

**Ride the Lightning**

**Half an hour after landing, at the command building. **

''Where did this son of a bitch put the fucking keys? Just look for them in the office, he said. A complete lack of further information, I bet that bastard just got drunk the last night and forgot it. Next time I see him, he can have a taste of my right hook.'', Erich muttered as he searched through the drawers of his soon to be office desk.

While the commander was ranting like he had met his arch nemesis, Ibuki fiddled through the office's cupboards. The expression on her face gave away a rather substantial uneasiness, as she was clearly still being embarrassed by her slip-up from yesterday. ''A-ahm Aruji-ddono… You shouldn't t-talk like that a-about your friend.''

'' For all that's worth he can go suck a dick, Markus that fucker knows me and if there is one thing that will grind my gears to no end, then it is not giving me enough information. How the hell are we supposed to carry our stuff into the fucking dorm if there are no keys to be found to open the doors up. Verdammt, the cooling boxes can only work so long without power, I don't want my meat to spoiled! '', Erich cursed.

Ibuki refrained from further commentary and continued to search for the keys in the closet. She had to do it quick and diligent, after the shame and embarrassment, which she brought over herself. The commander's image of her, it must surely be of her sinful actions from yesterday. She couldn't let his view of her continue like this, at least for now, she thought as a faint red blush grew on her cheeks.

Therefore, the heavy cruiser increased her already impressive searching speed and quickly moved from drawer to drawer and from closet to closet. If there would have been one way to describe Erich's new office it would have been "Form follows function". Entering through the front door, to the right side was a wall off neatly arranged closets, each one fitting perfectly into the room without leaving even an inch of wasted space from the front to the end. On the left side, all the machinery was located. Office-grade printer, fax device and a quiet expensive looking coffee machine were neatly placed there. Furthermore, at the end of the left side was a locker containing a router and a NAS-system and the rooter for his office, so that if anything happened, he could instantly check if he just needed to turn the rooter off and on. Additionally, there was a door on the left side of the room leading into a neat and small kitchen, where one could make something quick for lunch.

'' Aruji-dono! I have found the key! '', Ibuki exclaimed as she held it up for the commander to see.

Erich turned to her with a smile on his face: '' Ahhh, Ibuki you just saved my day! You have my gratitude, just let me know if you find yourself in a similar situation and I will help you out. '', Erich walked over to her, took the key and signalled her to follow him.

Quickly the pair walked out of the office, keeping up the fast pace they found the way to stair case and stepped it down with haste, reaching the ground floor. Leaving the same way as they entered, they moved out of the modern building through an electric sliding door. Upon leaving the cold climate of the air-conditioned building, the hot heat of summer and humidity hit the human one of them directly in the face. Erich shook the change of temperature off and walked over to the pick-up truck he "rented" from the airport personnel for his own purposes.

Not wasting any time, Erich jumped into the truck and quickly ignited the engine before calling to Ibuki to get in quickly. Luckily for the commander, the truck had a manual gearbox, meaning that he could abuse it to his will. Setting off with screeching tires and a roaring engine, the adrenaline addicted man drove the car towards his next location.

After a journey that could best be described with a flashy start that quickly burned off in the long run, Erich and Ibuki arrived at the personal quarters for him and his friends. Compared to what the ship girls got, their housing could not be described as quarters, but rather individual apartments. Eight of them in total, divided into two blocks, they stood before the rag-tag crew. Erich turned off the engine, jumped out of the car and walked over to his friends. Diligent as he was, they already managed to get the containers off of the two MAN TGS 35.480 they had in the base's inventory.

Erich threw the key chain towards his little brother, who easily caught it with his trained reflexes. '' I already took a key for one of the apartments on the right side, so if you don't want to be waked up in the middle of the night by heretical cursing, I would suggest that you lot take the for apartments on the left side. '', Erich said with a bright, but sinister smile on his face.

'' Fine, fine, we get it, Mr. Tyrannical Leader. '', Jakob muttered as he looked at the key chain in order to deduce which keys belonged to the left block. After having done so, he tossed the remaining keys towards his brother.

'' Bro, stop the bickering and get a hurry on things. Won't be able to grill all the meat if we don't finish this shit here before 4 p.m., otherwise we will be dining on fucking Heinz Baked Beans instead of some good steak. '', Erich tried to sound a tad bit motivational.

The other members of his cadre, except for Gregor who drooled at the promise of steak, all shook their head before going to work. Since all the containers had already been lifted down from the trucks when Erich arrived here, they could immediately start to unpack everything and bring it up into their apartments. Each of them grabbed one of the staff members who they were able to recruit for this task and went to work. Ibuki was about to help Erich with his personal goods, but he quickly shut her down from doing that, as he suggested her to get cosy in her own dorm instead of helping them out here.

Having received an order, Ibuki followed it without any back-talking and went on her way to the Dorm for Heavy Cruisers. After having her seen off, Erich quickly went to work and took an electric lifting truck that the staff members placed in front of his block earlier. Since he knew that they had to get things done quickly once they had arrived here, Erich told all of his friends to pack up their belongings onto pallets and secure them with some tape and wire. The commander took control of his now loaded vehicle and drove up to his apartment. Getting stopped by a locked door, Erich pulled out his key and quickly opened it up. Following up, he took out a small plan of the apartment. '' Hmmm, 90 square metres. Kitchen and living room are separated, so are toilette and bath room. Got a nice and large sleeping room and also an office. For extra needs there is also a guest room, which I will most likely turn into a storage room, since the one I too have in this flat won't be enough for all the beer. Let's get going then: First office and bedroom, then comes kitchen and living room. Storage room, toilette and bath room come in last. But before that let's get a look around. '', Erich muttered as he walked into the entrance of the apartment.

He looked to his left, where he found a sizable closet for his clothes and shoes. Walking forward, he soon found the guest room to his right. Right in front of him now, the foyer turned into a straight hallway, with the sizable living room to his right and the separate kitchen to his left. At the end of the hallway was the holy porcelain latrine, left of it the bath room and right of it the bed room, which led into the office that was separated by a wall.

'' Smaller than my old flat back in Graz, but that will suffice. I got a lot of space in the command centre and the beach too for drinking, so I doubt I will be needing any of that here for such activities. Let's get going then, before the others dare to call me out for slacking. '', Erich shrugged his shoulders before getting back to work.

**With the others **

'' Hah! That fucker will be surprised when we get done here before him! '', Gregor exclaimed as he carried his suitcase up the stairs: '' With all of us guys working together and only packing the absolute necessities, since we can just get them shipped in here by air anyways, we will have him outdone in a jiffy! ''

Alex shook his head: '' I have never seen him military action, but Erich is not someone who you should underestimate in any situation, especially when it comes to things that require some degree of planning. You saw him driving around with that thing, I bet that everything on those palettes is sorted through and through, furthermore he will be following a strict time table. ''

Before Gregor could even think of a retort, Jakob shouted up to them from below the staircase: '' Alex is fucking right there, my dearest brother will definitely not go down without a fight. ''

'' Fine, so be it, but let's try to kick his ass! '', Gregor pumped himself up.

While Erich was doing everything, except the driving of the electric lifting truck, alone, for only he could make anything out of his weird plan, his companions relied on a different strategy. Instead of doing as they were told, Jakob made sure to let everyone know of his counter strategy: Taking only the things, which they absolutely needed with them and relying on well-coordinated, they hoped to seriously contend with Erich, who preferred it to completely analyse things down to the sub atomic level and then to devise a plan so complicated that only he could make something out of it. Partially attributed to its complexity, but also Erich's erratic scribble that were his notes.

Both parties worked under immense pressure, treating it like a life and death situation, even if it only was just moving into their new homes. Once stubborn block heads start a fight, they will always do their best to live up to their egos. Hours went by, and the clock slowly, but surely closed in towards the goal of having finished around 4 p.m. Only five minutes were left, but both sides of the conflict suddenly faced each other before the two blocks. Erich looked at them with a confident, but satisfied smile. The one to stare back at him directly was his little brother.

'' We finished just as quickly as you! Will your arrogance finally crumble?! '', Jakob shouted at him as if he was his eternal rival in some shounen manga.

Erich just shook his head and applauded them: '' You misunderstand, I couldn't be prouder. Instead of blindly following orders, you took a good look at the situation from your perspective and came up with a plan on your own that would suit your operational parameters better than my plan. That is the perfect realization of the concept of Auftragstaktik, which's importance can't be stated often enough! ''

Gregor stepped up to them: '' While your words may flatter us, the only real reward here would be the ribeye steaks, which you kept in those much to heavy cooling boxes. '', he said as he lit a cigarette.

'' Fine by me, I was getting hungry too. I had them erect a nice lodge down at the beach, equipped with many wonderful things like bartending utensils and a wide array of BBQ gear. Everything alcoholic is stocked of course, so we don't need to do any more transporting. Talking about transporting, the meat though is something that we need to get down there. Jakob and Gregor do me a favour and get that cooling box unto the pick-up truck. ''

Both nodded in agreement and went off in order to retrieve the now electrically charged cooling box, which Erich plugged into an electrical output outside of the apartments. In the meantime, Erich motioned his other companions to follow him into the truck. Like a little child, Dima pushed Alexander away in order to get the privileged co-driver seat, though the motive of his action wasn't just the longing for a nice view and more space for his ripped-squatter legs, but rather the simple fact that the person sitting at the front could choose the music that would be played from the speakers. The Russian just wanted to make sure that they would be hearing hard bass for the duration of the drive.

Erich, already getting in the car, could only shake his head as he saw his companions fight over the place in the front. After getting in the car, where Dima sat to his right, Erich said to him: '' Mate, the drive won't be taking longer than freaking five minutes….''

Dima replied with a serious face: '' Comrade, five minutes is long enough. My old Lada would start to play hard bass, when I started the engine. ''

Before he could say anything more, a loud banging brought Erich back from his thoughts and he turned his head towards the source of the sound. As expected, the dynamic duo managed to get their job done with an astounding pace. The box was also fixed into place with a few stretchers. Erich gave them a hand sign to get, as he started the engine. Once everyone was in and Dima managed to get into the Bluetooth system of the truck, Erich put his pedal, accompanied by the drumming sound of hard bass, to the metal.

Ignoring the driving restrictions of this base, the commander raced through the base, making one dangerous turn after another as if they were common driving practices. Pushing the gear box to its maximum, he accelerated from the second gear after making a tight curve, getting straight up to the higher numbers on the tacho. After having beaten the five-minute lap time, which he predicted before, by two minutes, Erich happily jumped out of the car.

'' Guys, get the box, I am gonna turn on the electricity and water pumps in the lodge. '', he shouted at them before jogging towards the building.

Jakob gave him a "of course he doesn't want to do the lifting" look, but quickly accepted the situation, for he couldn't do anything about it. Just as before, Jakob and Gregor took charge of the cooling box and lifted it down from the truck. Grumbling about the weight of the box, the two of them quickly walked towards the now unlocked door of the building. Alexander held up the door for them as the passed through the now obstacle free passage. Getting a first look at the lodge, the recognise that the room they just had entered was a rather large living room with a very big TV, various doors then lead towards other rooms, which most likely were bedrooms, the bathroom and the toilette. Moving on, the took the box towards the large sliding door, which lead to the outside area oft the lodge.

Having a relatively large size, the roofed area was separated into two parts. On the left side was a fully outfitted bar with all the equipment one would need to keep five alcoholics satisfied with cocktails, contrary to that, the right side was filled up with different BBQ grills, ranging from handsomely crafted smokers to sturdy ceramic grills. And to top everything off, right in front of them, not more than 30 metres away was the beautiful sand beach of this island.

Before they could further analyse the set up of the outside area, Erich came back from the cellar: '' Luckily those bastards turned on the power for the bar area when they stocked it, otherwise we would be in deep shit right now. But enough said about some "what ifs", plug in the cooling box, while I get coals burning in the ceramic grill. The rib eyes are thick as fuck, so I'll be doing some nice reverse sear on them with a chunk of hickory wood. Feel free to get a beer in the meantime. ''

'' You heard the boss, let's get moving, men! '', Gregor exclaimed with a smile on his face as he pointed towards the taps of the bar with his cigarette.

While his crew enjoyed a glass of beer, Erich went over to the grill and opened it up. He took out the ceramic blast shields and the grill racks, then followed up by pouring a generous amount of large charcoal into the grill. Arming them with fire starters and opening the air vents, Erich had everything prepared. Only one thing now remained undone, but he was not one to wait, the commander took out his gas lighter and lit the fire starters a flame. '' Let's get this shit going, an army marches on its stomach, and I don't want my mates getting down! ''

**50 Minutes and a lot of beer later **

On a relatively wide table, an obscure figure sat. A shadow, drawn from the straw hat that he was wearing right now, covered his face. Anxiously the men sitting across of him were waiting for his next actions. What would the implications of said actions be? An entry into his criminal record? Deportation by the military police? Many possibilities could come to one's mind, if he viewed the scene from right perspective.

'' Decisive action! '', he bellowed out as he broke the silence.

Seconds after his move, one commented: '' Bro, you did it. You finally broke it, that famous record you created two years ago. ''

Erich smirked: '' A five storey beermat house. I came so close the last time, but finally I did it. For this reason alone, I should open a bottle of Dom Perignon. ''

'' Can you for once be a bit less overbearing? '', Gregor shook his head, before turning to Alex for support: '' Oi, Alex you can agree with me on that, give me something against this haughty good for nothin. ''

Alexander emptied his second bottle of red wine: '' Keep me out of that, not the least bit interested in that feud you have with him. ''

'' Fucking back stabber, I even gave you a bottle of wine…. '', Gregor muttered under his breath before flipping the switch on his gas lighter in order to get another smoke going.

While one frowned, the other kept on to show off his joy. Erich jumped up from his chair, put one his right foot onto said chair and raised his beer towards the middle of the table. His smirky smile continued, giving his brother enough hints to understand his implications. Jakob, now fully aware about his intent, relayed the signal to the rest of the bunch with a few grunts. Needing no further information, the three of them took their bottles, in Alex's case a quickly opened bottle of wine since he emptied the other one just moments ago, and brought them to the middle of the table, where the other two drunkards were waiting for them.

'' Now in unison you fuckers! Dima, you don't speak German so just mumble something fitting the rhythm! '' After having received the Russians nod of approval, Erich continued to shout as he moved his bottle towards the flasks of his companions: '' Zur Mitte! ''

'' Zur Titte! '', they replied in kind as they banged their bottles together.

'' Zum Sack! '', Erich followed up.

'' Zack! Zack! '', each of them, even Dima, screamed out of their lungs before taking a huge swig out of their respective beverages.

'' Now it's time to light this fucking place up! '', Alex bellowed out as he suddenly jumped onto the table.

Jakob reacted quickly and turned to Dima: '' Turn the fucking hard bass on, my Russian friend! ''

Giving a thumbs up, Dima took off and jogged towards the console for the stereo, plugged his phone in and turned the volume up to the maximum. Hammering with over 100 decibels, the beach party finally got going as all restraints were suddenly ripped away from their senses. Rabid dance moves, flying bottles and an ever-growing level of intoxication, all those things were occurring at a frightening speed, even for experienced madmen, but they liked it to take it one step above.

Erich finished his next bottle of beer, before taking a look around and seeing something rather intriguing. In his current situation, forming solid thoughts was a bit more demanding, so it took him some time to analyse the situation that was now being presented before him. Contrary to what someone might believe, it was not about the wrestle match between Jakob and Gregor that was held in order to prove who was the "toughest fucker here", neither was it about Alex who decided to do some break dancing on the table, nor was it the random Slavic squatting ritual Dima held. It was the simple sight of Ibuki, leading what appeared to be around ten other ship girls to their location.

'' Tha*burp*t's gonna be interesting. '', Erich slurred as he squinted his eyes together and drew a smile over his face in order to make a good impression of a rape face. '' The report said that the 'muricans would be arriving first since they would start their voyage from Guam towards here. Fuckers should have just taken plane, but the higher ups thought that this would make for a good test. '', he continued with a surprisingly good control of his speech for being drunk.

Slowly staggering over to them, Erich closed in the distance. The closer he got, the easier he could identify the figures before them. Most striking of them was most definitely Ibuki, who desperately tried to explain the situation to her fellow ship girls. '' Cute as a fucking kitten, that girl….'', he whispered under his breath.

Next to Ibuki, was who seemed to have assumed the leader position of this group. Most striking about her was the white hair and the violet eyes, which donned her face. For clothing, she wore something that Erich could only describe as an "anime version" of a naval uniform, accompanied by a black cloak that for some reason did not cover her shoulders. Furthermore, this coat gave away who she was, it read: USS Enterprise.

'' Providing me with a prestigious ship like, they US Navy really likes to show off, don't they? But who am I to complain, if she gets it done like her WW2 counterpart, then there is nothing to worry about. Except for the ships that she sunk back then and since she downed a lot of them, there is gonna be some major bitching coming from the japs when they arrive. '', Erich muttered as he closed the final metres of distance between them.

'' Ahhh, Aruji-dono… Upon their request to meet you, I have ahhm brought them to you. '', Ibuki stuttered a bit.

_Could have just stayed at your dorms. _Erich rubbed his temples as he heard her words, but quickly came to the realization that this won't help anybody here, therefore he decided for a more hands-on approach in order to get this quickly over with. Initiating contact, Erich stretched out his right hand towards the silver haired girl in front of him who had a somewhat confused look on her face, but she at least had the decency to shake hands with him.

'' Name's Erich von Tegethoff, hailing from the beautiful land that was once called Austria, but is now the Central European Confederation. From now on I will be the commander of this base. '', he said to her as the hand shake broke off.

She replied: '' CV-6 USS Enterprise, second ship of the Yorktown-Class. Commander, from now on I and the rest of this Navy attachment will be operating under your expertise. '' Her tone was somewhat uncertain as she couldn't grasp the situation to its fullest. This man in front of her was supposed to be their commander, someone who managed to defeat the Siren one time after another in the North Sea War, not some beach party boy who thought that it was fashionable to leave his Hawaii-shirt unbuttoned. But she had seen pictures of him, she definitely knew that he was who he claimed to be. Enterprise had been warned from the higher ups that he would be rather unconventional, though she would have never thought that he acted like this. For now, the only thing that she could do was to accept the situation and make the best of it.

'' Commander, let me introduce to you the detachment the US Navy provides to this base. '', she announced before the other actors stepped into the picture. '' From the left to the right: South Dakota-Class battleship Massachusetts; Pennsylvania-Class battleship Arizona; New Orleans-Class Heavy Cruiser Minneapolis; Cleveland-Class light cruiser Cleveland; of the Brooklyn-Class light cruisers Phoenix, Helena and Honolulu; Benson-class destroyers Benson and Laffey; and finally, Gridley-Class destroyers Gridley and Craven. ''

Erich put on his standard snake oil salesman smile: '' Wonderful, but there is not much that I can add for now. Ibuki can show you the dorms, what you do now is up to you as there isn't anything other to do for today. For tomorrow you should have made yourself familiar with the place and get your equipment stored up until dinner time. In the afternoon, at 1500 I will hold a little speech about how we will tackle things around here and some other important information. ''

He turned around before he started to walk off towards the party location: '' If there is anything important like a big freaking fire that just broke out in one of the dorms, feel free to come here and tell me. '', he added as he waved them off.

Letting the commander reach a safe distance so that he can not hear their discussion, Honolulu suddenly broke the mould: '' What was that!? It's not like I care about him, but was that really our commander? ''

Enterprise nodded: '' It seems so. ''

'' Huh, he sure seems unique…. '', Massachusetts said to no one in particular.

'' As long as he is not a coward and faces the enemy I don't care! '', Phoenix interjected energetically

Minneapolis commented: '' Judging from the sound over there he sure seems to be wild, he could be a good hunting partner. ''

'' If he let's me sleep, then I have no qualms… '', Laffey commented drowsily.

Enterprise took the lead again: '' If he lives up to his reputation, there should be nothing to be doubtful about. For now, we should follow his suggestion and get into the dorms. '', she turned towards Ibuki: '' The commander said that you could show us the way to the dorms, would be you kind enough to do so? ''

Ibuki, still overtaxed with the situation, replied with a weary voice: '' I w-will gladly do as A-Aruji-dono ordered….. ''

As the American ship girls and the Japanese heavy cruiser wandered off, one sole light cruiser stood there, eyeing the party before her. '' Enterprise I will be joining you all later, for now I have to make sure that no one gets hurt over there. ''

'' Are you sure? I doubt anything dangerous will happen, but the commander has given us the day off, so it is your choice. '', said carrier replied.

Cleveland turned towards her: '' I am sure of this. Also, it looks to be energetic and somewhat joyful over there! ''

Enterprise nodded and told Ibuki to show them the way to the dorms, though while the did so Massachusetts muttered under her breath: '' And she wonders, why she is being called "Clevebro". ''

**Over at the beach lodge **

'' I am back fuckers! '', Erich announced as he came back and immediately headed for the beer tap, tapping himself a nice mug of beer.

Alexander got back from the dance floor where he and Dima up until now had competed in various dance-offs. '' You were gone for like five minutes, don't make it look like you went missing or something. '', he said before taking another sip from his glass.

'' Hoho, taking after Gregor, I see. Instead of indulging myself here I had to greet some fucking ship girls over there and quickly get them to leave or otherwise our party might have been interrupted. Furthermore, there will be a few more coming, so will have to take my leave for a few more times. '', Erich added.

'' And you are telling us this now? Like ahhhm, fucking really? If there are fucking girls coming over here, why don't you invite them for fucks sake?! '', Gregor, who had overheard Erich's comment in his grapple match with Jakob, interrupted.

'' And have them flood OUR fucking party?! Just so you can stick your dick into some cybernetic pussy?! There are five of us here, eventually there will be around 48 ships here, they would dictate the course of the fucking party then! Fuck me, get your rabid lust under control, I need a drink to cool down. '', Erich replied, before walking over to the bar where he hopefully could make himself a refreshing alcoholic beverage.

'' Painkiller it shall be, need something to get my cells cooling down. Those motherfuckers only have to worry about not puking on the carpet floor. Compared to me, who still has to greet the Japanese and European fleet detachments, this is nothing. '', he muttered as he mixed the ingredients of his cocktail into the Boston Shaker.

'' Commander, while it may look unfair to have to carry all the responsibilities, nothing will beat the feeling of delivering on them and making those who you are responsible for happy! Having many little sisters and being a knight of the sea, I can say that it is often time very hard, but also rewarding! '', a joyful voice suddenly spoke to the commander.

Erich eyes quickly moved from his shaker towards the person who just talked to him. For once, he was actually surprised, not having thought that after his "stylish" entry just before, that anyone would even consider to join this shit fest of a party. It was just psychotic drinking, flooding your body with ethanol until the late of night, missing any incentive that would normally justify something like this. For now, though, he had to get a grip on the situation. Going after here words meant that she was not here to inform him about some accident having happened at the base. From the way she spoke, he deduced that she wasn't here to just party, none of these girls seemed like to be of this type. Combining all these factors in his head, Erich came to a conclusion: She was here to watch over them. Judging by her words and the fact that she is the name ship of her class, she was familiar with being the older sibling and therefore had the urge to watch out for other people. That though was something, which Erich couldn't handle. He is the one in charge. He is supposed to watch out for them. He is not, not under any circumstances, being subjected to be the younger sibling.

Being fuelled by his complex about relationships, he quickly came to the conclusion that there is only one thing to right now: Get her drunk, but not just a little bit. He learned from Ibuki's behaviour that ship girls could very well get hammered, even if they are not real human beings. Thus, he put on his smile and said: '' My dear, what brings you here? I thought that all of you would be moving into your dorms right now? ''

'' Nah, when I saw your party over here, I thought that it would be good to have one of us over here, so that nothing can go wrong. '', she replied to him with a smile.

In the meantime, Erich added the ice into his shaker: '' While I am at it, I have been making cocktails for long time now and people have always said that I am quite good at. What do you think, care to have one? It would be a pleasure for me to do so. ''

In the short period of seconds leading up to her answer, Erich intensely studied her facial contraptions, trying to get a read out of them. His plan was to put her into a situation where she would very well think that if she refused, he would be emotionally hurt in some way. A person with such a nature couldn't refuse in a situation like this.

'' Ahhm, well normally I wouldn't, but if they are as good as you say then I can hardly refuse. '', she said as his guilt-trip tactic worked as intended.

'' Wunderbar! Then I will finish making my drink and then get to yours. '' _Luckily those gorillas haven't noticed her yet, the bar is in a convenient situation here. The music is way to loud as for them to hear us, Dima and Alex are at the dance floor that is behind the bar, while the other two are duking it out in the sand. _

Erich then continued to finish his drink by quickly shaking it and pouring it into a chilled tumbler glass, which he garnished with a piece of pineapple. Moving on to Cleveland's drink he quickly choose to make the Zombie. The Zombie is a rather strong drink going by the amount of booze that will go into it, but all the fruit juice and sugar will overplay the alcohol. Thus, he moved to his bottle rack and quickly pulled out a bottle of Wrey & Nephew White Overproof Rum, Pussers Gunpoweder Proof Navy Rum and his Austrian speciality, Stroh 80.

Quickly adding the three different rums and all the other ingredients together, Erich got her cocktail done in no time. For serving, he chose a mug, added a lot of crushed ice into it and poured the drink into the chilled glass without straining it, since that wouldn't make much sense here, as he needed more dilution. He garnished it with a mint sprig and a slice of grapefruit that he squeezed into the crushed ice. Pulling out a beermat, he served the drink on it to Cleveland, who had conveniently taken a seat on one of the bar stools.

Next step in his plan was to make her talk about things, get her in a comfy mood of sorts, so that she would feel nice while emptying the glass and hopefully ask him for another. Judging by Ibuki's levels of tolerance, who was in a heavier class than her, two or three drinks would be enough to break through the barrier of mental restrictions, which would normally prevent her from doing more stupid things.

'' So, you have said that you have a lot of little sisters, funnily enough I also belong to the elder sibling club. But I have to tell you, while I really love my little brother, sometimes he can just be to overbearing. ''

Cleveland never once lost her energetic smile and replied to him after taking a sip from the cocktail: '' I totally get what you mean commander, some of my sisters often times are too reliant upon me, some even to attached. And while I deeply miss them here, I think that it will be a great opportunity for them to learn to stand on their own legs. And by the way, this drink is really good, normally I don't really like alcoholic drinks, but this is really delicious. But pray tell commander, what is the reason for this party? And how did you get permission for it? This is still a military base after all. ''

Erich smiled: '' Well, the full answer is a bit complicated, but in essence it is because of the contracts that we have signed. Seeing it from this perspective, all of us are essentially Private Military Contractors. The Azur Lane confederation is not really a military entity like the armed forces of a nation or even international alliances like NATO. The nations taking part in it are also basically Military Contractors and personnel belonging to those states would be under their jurisdiction. We have external contracts, therefore do not belong to any military and operate under our own command and the orders of the director's board. In the confederation, as the commander of our "PMC", I basically have the same rank as for example the commander of the German/Central European Navy. Adding all these things together, I have pretty much a free hand when it comes to these things, as long as I deliver results of course. ''

'' Hmmm, while these topics are a bit too dry for me, I get what you are saying, commander. Let's change to something more interesting, sports for example. Commander, what are your favourite sports? We for example have formed a basketball team back at the naval base. '', she asked him.

Erich grinned at her endeavour of keeping the conversation afloat, he thought that when he started to explain her the basics of command of Azur Lane, that she would definitely get bored and become more conscious of her alcohol consumption, but luckily, she changed the topic towards something more fitting her. '' While I quit enjoy basketball, I am not really someone who does a lot of team sports. I am way more into exotic things like scuba diving or the polar opposite of it, mountain climbing. As an Austrian, I am also quite fond of skiing, since that is…..''

**One and a half hour later**

With a big grin on his face, Erich poured himself another beer, for everything has gone according to plan. He managed to wrap the unsuspecting light cruiser around his finger and get her as hammered as a nail in a coffin. Currently she was off talking to Erich's little brother Jakob, she was very much interested in his service history with the Kampfschwimer. The lecherous Gregor of course wanted to impress her too, but Alexander intervened, stopping him from telling her his stories from when he was a blood lusting mercenary for whom the Geneva Conventions were just a piece of advice on military conduct.

Intending to join them, Erich got back from the bar and took the seat besides the downtrodden Gregor. He offered him a small bottle of Underberg herbal liquor in order to have him lighten up. The ex-mercenary finished the small bottle instantaneously, filling him with the relaxing burn of its herbal complexity. '' Thank you, dude, you always know what one needs when he is feeling down. Nevertheless, you could've told us that one of the chicks joined. ''

Erich shook his head: '' Nonsense, I had to get her to this level alcoholic intoxication in the first place. Carefully giving her cocktails with a lot of boom, but which were so sweet that you wouldn't notice it. Furthermore, I had to talk with her about things she might be passionate about, so that she wouldn't be conscious about drinking. It also helped that she liked drink, as she immediately ordered one after another during our conversation. You hormone driven gorillas would have just put her on the edge. ''

Gregor peaked up as he heard the part about talking with her: '' Mate, about what were back then talking about? Did you have to talk about girly things or what? '', he chuckled after uttering the last words.

Erich shook his head: '' Not in the slightest, at first, she asked me about my favourite types of sports, along the line she then told me how much of a basketball fan she is. After that we mainly conversed about things like BBQ and relished in the self-pity of how hard it sometimes can be when you are the older brother/sister. All in all, she isn't at all girlish, the best way to describe her would be as "Tomboy". When I already got her into a nice state of drunkenness, she also told me that she has that nickname of "Clevebro". She isn't the biggest fan of it, telling me that she is still a girl and shit. ''

'' Let me guess and you will be calling her that from now on? I know you quite well and if there is one thing you like, then it is calling people stupid nicknames. '', Gregor.

Erich giggled as he heard that: '' Well, you seem to know me better than I thought, my dear Glimmstingl. ''

'' Fuck off, you and your Austrian gibberish, can't you just talk Hochdeutsch like everyone else? ''

Erich laughed it off: '' And give up the things that make my country whole? Schleich di, du oaschgfickter krippl und loss mei scheins Österreich in rua! (Fuck off, you fucking cripple und let my beautiful Austria be at rest.)''

Gregor gave himself a face palm after Erich's verbal, but not translatable abuse. While the German mercenary carried on with his smoke, the commander got up in order to check out what his other comrades were doing at the moment. Somewhere in the shade of the roofed outside area, Erich quickly found Dima, the discerned Gopnik who right now was squatting on the floor and consumed one shot of vodka after another. Getting into squat position besides him, he asked him: '' Dima, what do you think about this place? ''

The Russian replied: '' Hmmm, music here is good, Vodka too. I like the apartment, much better than what we had back then when I was working for you as an independent advisor. No more cramped rooms in a boat, where we basically huddled together. Also, your steak was as good as ever. ''

'' I appreciate the good reviews, I put my heart and soul into getting this base up to good standards. Onto another topic, have you seen Alex? He must be around here somewhere, but I can't find him. ''

Dima starched his head: '' Ahhh, yes, he went to the beach for a swim. You will find him there, tovarisch. ''

'' Thanks, Mr. Informer. '', Erich said as he waved him off and walked towards the beach. Hearing the splashing of water, Erich knew that he would find him there. Reaching the place where the waves touched the sand, he could see a distorted human being that tried to look elegant while swimming, but failed miserably in this regard. Foot by foot, he walked further into the water, a chilling feeling coolness overcoming his skin as he came into contact with the sea. Coming to the conclusion that a short dip won't hurt anybody, Erich took off his shirt and grabbed his smartphone before safely storing them at the beachside, before joining his accountant in this aquatic adventure.

'' Incoming! '', he screamed as he splashed a torrent of water at his friend.

Alex, who only heard his voice, turned around only to be greeted by a massive front of water. After a short, salty burn in his eyes, the man regained his senses and immediately prepared for a counter attack. He was ready to fire at the position from which the water attack came, but to no avail as the commander was already gone. Suddenly, something grabbed him from underwater at his waist and before he could even react, Erich hoisted him up into the air, not waiting milliseconds before throwing him away. Having defeated his enemy, the commander stood their proud of his victory. From the vicinity, he could hear the cheerful laughter of Gregor who witnessed everything and the joyful voice of Cleveland and Jakob who decided to join in on the fun. At this moment, Erich was for once whole-heartily satisfied, he thought that nothing could go wrong at the moment. Well, he shouldn't have included the latter part.

Coming from the distance, he could hear something coming closer and closer. Was it the enemy? Where they launching a pearl harbour style surprise attack? In order to identify the possible threat, Erich moved his sharp eyes towards the source of the sound. Figures cruised on the water, as they came closer, Erich slowly but surely could make them out. '' Not a pearl harbour number dos, but very well the perpetrators. Ibuki told me as to how the Japanese ship girls would look like, this must be them. '', he made a short pause before erupting into anger: '' But why in gods fucking name must they come here to the fucking beach party?! Can't they just go to the freaking docks like the US girls?! Ibuki would have given them my instructions and if they needed special treatment like the US girls, then I would have done so, but that is too much right now! If I had a special operator suit like my little brother, I could knock some sense into them. ''

Having somewhat accepted the situation, he walked out of the water, standing before the ocean with his arms crossed and an emergency pair of sun glasses on his face to accentuate his looks. Slowly but surely the girls crossed the distance and came towards the beach, where Erich stood. The rest of his group, clearly not in the mood to deal with the situation, stayed either back at the lodge or like Alex just minded their own business.

A group of twelve individuals then arrived at the shore of the sea, from among this group, one ship girl emerged, most likely their leader. Having still her rig on, Erich deduced that she was a battleship, her old arrangement of secondaries gave away that she was a very old ship, not younger than from the first world war. She wore brownish military clothing with a skirt that was on the shorter side, a wide white coat further gave her a regal aura. The most striking feature though were the two horns sprouting from each side of her head.

With a clearly puzzled look, she stepped towards Erich and said: '' I-I am Mikasa! Flagship of Admiral Tojo at the prestigious battle Tsushima where the Empire of Japan showed its prowess at sea! We are here to inquire about the location of the commander of this base as we couldn't find him at the dockyard. If you have any knowledge of his whereabouts, you shall tell me as this is of utmost urgency. ''

Erich shook his head: '' You come here, act full of confidence, ignoring that stutter at the beginning of course, and then don't even know how your fucking commander looks like? For your information, he is standing right in front of you. ''

Clearly shocked, the pre-dreadnought battleship replied: '' P-preposterous! A high-ranking person like the commander wouldn't be out here wasting himself, he would be diligently working in his office to prepare for the next battle! ''

'' Bruh '', Erich shook his head: '' So, seen from your view point, the notion of being the commander would somehow forbid said person from having some freaking fun in his free time? I'll tell you something, there is this thing called professionalism in work. I may be some fucking, degenerate drunkard in my freaking leisure time, but I didn't defeat the siren fleets in the Atlantic just because of luck or anything! ''

'' This can't be true! The commander should carry himself with an aura of diligence! Not laze around in an unbuttoned shirt and with clearly too much alcohol in his body! '', she smashed her hands against her cheeks, clearly in denial. '' I don't believe it. '', she boldly stated.

Erich mentally prepared himself for a continuous battle of words, for her words clearly insulted him. _Too much alcohol? I will give that bitch "too much", if she likes it this way! I haven't even started to really get going on my drinking game today and she dares to say that I drank too much! _

His train of thought was interrupted by another ship girl stepping forward. She stood out even more than the venerated battleship as she spotted two blue fox ears growing out of her head, accompanied by blue hair in the same tone of colour. While she too had a very confused look in her face, the woman clearly looked more composed than their "leader". She spoke up: '' He clearly is Erich von Tegethoff, I both saw pictures of him before and heard his voice in one of the calls he made with the Japanese Naval High Command. Though his appearance might be unsettling for a man of his strategic calibre, he is the real deal. Taking someone lightly based on their first appearance is a basic mistake in warfare one should not make. ''

'' Said very well! '', Erich applauded, then continued: '' I will cut things short form here on: Today is not going to happen anything exciting were everyone will be needed and since the European ships will arrive at a later date, the grandiose opening speech will be held tomorrow. You can spare me the introductions for tomorrow, since there is little sense to do so today. For now, get your gear stored in the dock yard area and then you have the rest of the day for yourselves. Set up your dorms, grab something to eat or even join this fucking party here, I don't care. Just don't cause me any headaches and with that I mean the fact that the American ship girls are already here, if someone starts something, they get hell to pay. Now get on with your schedule. ''

Not wanting to further fuel his anger and out of embarrassment of not being able to identify their commander, Mikasa decided to follow Erich's orders for now and to get their riggings stored up. Leading her the fleet, she ordered them to follow her towards the docks. Erich sarcastically waved them off, some of them even returned the wave, but mostly he earned stares from the ship girls. Out of them, the one ship girl with the fluffy blue fox ears starred rather intensely at him, but Erich didn't let it get through to him. After having them seen off, Erich let out a sigh and walked back to the bar.

'' I need something good… '', he muttered as he reached his destination. '' Old fashioned will do the trick. ''

Having this and many other recipes saved in his head, the commander acted with quick pace and got all the requirements for the cocktail. First, he put a sugar cube into the rocks glass, said sugar cube got bombarded by an ordinance of Angostura bitters and orange bitters. While the bitters penetrated the sugar cube, he peeled an orange for a few zests, which he shortly twisted and then added into the glass. Getting a wooden muddler, he quickly broke down the cube structure of the sugar and fused it with the bitters. Muddling further, he released more of the orange oils with in turn gave the sugar-bitters mixture fruitier aroma. For his liquor, Erich took a bottle of Wild Turkey Rare Breed, for he liked his drinks with a bit more ABV. All ingredients in, he finished the drink with a big ice cube that he added into the glass and swirled in circles with his bar spoon in order to cool the drink.

Armed with his drink, Erich returned to the dance floor section of the lodge's outside area, where an overzealous Cleveland assaulted him: '' Hey commander, don't look so down! Worrying too much will only make you look older; you just need to stay energetic and walk down your path with a good will! ''

Erich chuckled; drunk she was even more overbearing and judging from the beer that she held in her right hand, his brother did his best to get her even more drunk now that her mental barriers have been torn down. '' As you say, Clevebro! ''

Flustered by him calling her by this name, she replied: '' Co-co-commander, please… Don't call me by this name. It's embarrassing you know…. ''

'' Making girls cry in one way or another, one could say that you are the ugly bastard from your doujin collection! '', Gregor interjected as he joined them, he starred at Erich: '' Oi mate, don't tell me that you sent those beauties form before away like you did with the others. ''

Erich shook his head and took a sip from his drink: '' They have to store their equipment. For once I entertained your stupid requests and invited them to join. ''

'' Hah! Wonderful, simply wonderful! I hope we get a lot of cute guests to come here. '', Gregor commented delighted.

Ever the man of the shaking head, Erich scoffed at his arousal and continued with his drink. Upon taking a sip, he suddenly had a dramatic realization of further headaches that would be coming that day. The European ship girls still had to arrive here, meaning that he can't have a complete black out until then and since they travelled the farthest distance, he was sure that they would arrive in the later hours of the day. Such a situation was simply unacceptable for him, therefore he had to take drastic actions.

Pulling out his smartphone, he started to dial in a number and hoped that someone was in close vicinity to said phone he was calling right now. After having rang two times, someone finally picked up: '' Azur Lane International Communications Station, who is speaking here? ''

'' Commander of the newly established base in the pacific, Erich von Tegethoff. Check this your number for verification if needed, it is included in my bio. I have but a simple request, I want you to give the European Fleet that is currently heading to my base a short message. Can this be done? ''

After a short pause, the voice replied: '' Yes, we can do this. What kind of instructions do you want to transfer to them? ''

With a smile on his face, he replied: '' Tell them, that they should not expect me to meet them at the dockyard and that they are to immediately proceed with storing the equipment and moving into their dorms. For questions they can contact the Heavy Cruiser Ibuki, since I have instructed here with the current situation. ''

'' Right, I will immediately relay this message. ''

'' Thank you very much, good bye. ''

'' Good bye. ''

Erich put his phone back into the right pocket of his trunks, took an additional sip form his old fashioned and finally let out a sigh of relieve. The spectators were still ogling him, trying to pry something out of him, but he tried his best to ignore them, hoping that they would just let him have his cocktail and some peace of mind. But no, the stare of Cleveland got more and more intense as if he was keeping some very spicy secrets from her. '' Come on, commander. What was that about. Tell! ''

'' Fuck me, fine. Remembered that the Europeans still hadn't arrived and I don't want situations like the one form just before happening, so I had the Com base tell them the instructions of what to do. Ibuki will tell them the rest. '', he replied.

'' Mate, I gotta tell you, if we have to leave out on more girls just because you can't be bothered to taken one for the group, I will be pissed. '', Gregor interrupted.

Erich snarled back: '' Fuck off and wank in in your apartment if your libido rips your mental state apart. The girls from before where a headache, but in the contingent from the Central European Navy, German Navy would be the better term, but that is semantics, there is a girl that I would have to describe as a major headache. ''

'' And what makes her so bad, commander? '', Cleveland asked with alcohol fuelled interest.

'' Basically, that bastard Markus had my new phone number plus the names of my social media accounts and decided that he could just drop my information to one of the ship girls. Her name is Prinz Eugen, heavy cruiser of the Admiral Hipper class. A disgrace to the proud and masterful man she was named after, she made it her goal to tease me with sexual advances. Nude upon nude, erotic message after erotic message, she tried to make me fluster, tried to get a reaction out of me. '', he suddenly began to smile: '' But she never succeeded! I won't be defeated by the likes of her, I won't be defeated by anyone. '', he said before breaking out in a mad laughter.

Jakob suddenly joined the fray and whispered to a confused Cleveland: '' He is very competitive, the moment you are trying something on him that has some measure of competitive nature or could be interpreted as a challenge, he will fight until he stands on his last leg and beyond. ''

'' And that is just one of the reasons why he achieved so many victories. '', a sudden, unfamiliar voice interjected.

Upon hearing her, everyone turned towards the source of the voice and found the same blue haired fox/ship girl that had been staring at Erich before. Behind her five other ships stood, all of them from the Japanese fleet that had just arrived before.

'' A good observation of my inherent being. '' Erich reassured her before turning to his brother: '' Next time you whisper something, actually whisper it. Even I could hear that and I don't have fluffy, giant fox ears on my head. '', he turned back to his guests: '' So, some of you decided to come. You couldn't get the grumpy one to join, I think that some booze would have helped her relax and deal with the situation. ''

'' Please commander, don't be so harsh towards Mikasa-senpai, she just needs to adapt, but will prove to be a decisive factor in combat. For now, though, we should introduce ourselves. My name is Jintsuu, second ship of the Sendai-class light cruisers. ''

From behind, a similarly looking girl, fox ears and tail, but this time in a yellowish tone stepped up. She had a bit of an angry look in her eyes, but nevertheless just introduced herself: '' Sendai, first ship of the Sendai class. ''

Then a pair of ship girls with similar looking cloaks came into view and the one with the silver-white hair decided to speak for both: '' Shoukaku and Zuikaku, aircraft carriers of the Shoukaku class. Ufufufu, commander I hope we can be of good service, not like those unreliable senpais who couldn't get their job done. ''

'' Fubuki, of the same class of destroyers! Yahoo, I hope there will be a lot of fun here at this party! '', an energetic girl with blue hair suddenly shouted from the back, urging her companion to do the same, but she only did as much as to introduce herself in a monotonous voice: '' Ayanami, improved Fubuki class destroyer. Nice to meet you. ''

Erich put on his signature smile of politeness and said: '' Erich von Tegethoff, but since you already know who I am, I will skip this part and get to the more important things. Right here, where all of as are standing is the dancing area of the lodge, us it to your hearts content. In the back there is a fully stocked bar, with several tenders for beer, grab what you like. If you feel hungry or need a place to cool down, the lodge has a full fridge in the back and has air conditioning. '', Erich stood up: '' That's all there is to it. Let's have some fun then. ''


End file.
